1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system which manages the resources in an information distribution network and can guarantee the security of the resources and propel the public use of each resource by dividing a zone in which each of the calculation resources and the information resources into a public zone and a private zone, locating the resources to which general access is rejected in the private zone, and locating the resources for public use in the public zone.
It is predicted that various calculation resources and information resources in a global network will be commonly put to public use in a global information sharing and distributing service such as grid computing, ubiquitous computing, etc. with the public taken into account. In the above-mentioned information distributing service environment, the resources management system according to the present invention provides the grounds for a number of global information distribution services, and is used in various application fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web information, software resources (music software, video software, etc.), etc. in the Internet have been individually used for each purpose in various Internet business fields. However, the management of access security has not been integrally performed by clearly discriminating the resources between public use resources and private use, but the resources have been used on an ad hoc basis. In the conventional system, there is no concept of a network environment including an integrated security system. Therefore, the security of each information resource has been individually managed, and it has been difficult to guarantee sufficient security to information resources by means of an integral method.
Refer to the following literature for the conventional technology of the security management and access control.    [Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-73506